


One Time Thing

by carefulfrog



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: :), F/M, i'm going to add tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulfrog/pseuds/carefulfrog
Summary: Leslie and Ben need to survey a park, and the trip takes longer than expected.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> okay- i know that ben + leslie go on a trip in S3E14! and it's one of my favourite eps! but writing fluff, especially for a budding romance... i couldn't help it :3 also, my friend asked for romance and their chemistry is *chef's kiss* (if you can't tell, i know nothing about american politics,,, or what i'm doing. this is just for fun!)

Leslie was tired from a long morning as she went on her break. Wandering down the hallway, she made her way to Ann’s office, intent on sharing her thoughts on the multiple mistakes she’d found on some documents that she’d been reading, when she saw Chris speeding towards her. His eyes lit up as she made contact with them, and he practically bounced over to greet her. ”Leslie!” he cheered. “Is it just me, or do you get more lovely every day?” he asked, now face to face. Leslie had always admired his happy-go-lucky attitude, although he was a little too forward for her taste.  
“Just you, Chris!” she replied, trying to think of a polite way to tell him she was off to critique his work. Maybe he didn’t see her haste, since he side-stepped in front of her and slowly shuffled forward, herding her backwards like a sheep.  
“Since we managed to bump into each other, I have great news for you!” he cried, now taking her by the arm and escorting her down the hall. Leslie was regretting this detour, then caught a glimpse of Ann seeing Chris and turn in the other direction without noticing her. She sighed internally and allowed Chris to take her further to his office, where Ben was awkwardly playing with a pen whilst being seated in front of Chris’ desk.

She blinked as she stared at him, allowing herself a bit longer to look than she usually would have. His dark eyes met hers and she was relieved she didn’t blush as much as she felt the small butterflies in her stomach. She hadn’t really noticed her feelings for him at first, but then, when on her third glass of wine with Ann, she had brought him up through every conversation, she realised that she saw him as more than a co-worker-turned-friend. He was quick to dip his eyes, though, and instead turned his attention to Chris. “So, uh,” he began, gaze flicking again to Leslie’s as he talked, “what’s going on?” Chris grinned as he slid behind his desk.  
“You simply will not believe the adventure you’ve got planned today.” he confined, his enthusiasm not marred by the others’ confusion. “It is literally.” he paused for effect, bringing up a couple of folders from a small pile, “The best thing I’ve ever read.” Leslie doubted it, but sat down next to Ben anyway. “A park, which, as you know, is our area of expertise, is under serious need of love and care- and I don’t know a more loving and caring couple than Ben and Leslie Knope!” Both Ben and Leslie reacted to that- Leslie started quickly while Ben’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, of course-” Chris reprimanded himself, “You aren’t a couple. How quaint! No, you are simply so lovely together that I had to bundle you together for a little trip!” Ben and Leslie laughed nervously. Ben seemed extremely interested in the floor.

“There’s going to be grass. There’s going to be trees. There may, or may not, be racoons. Either way, I’m sure your input will make this place into a home.” Chris finished, looking proud. Ben frowned.  
“Uh, shouldn’t it be made into a park?” Chris laughed to himself softly.  
“Of course! But in a way, every park is the home of the community.” Leslie couldn’t be bothered to question him. She was too busy trying to remember Ben’s reaction to them being referred to as a couple, and what else she had to do today. Was it rude to bring up his grammar in his past writings? She decided against it. Instead, she took the folder she was being offered, then twitched as she felt Ben’s hands over hers. She was sure she was blushing now, and stood up as she tried to look professional instead of like a schoolgirl. Without acknowledging her embarrassment, the folder in her hands or daring to look at Ben, she turned around and strode off. Internally berating herself for her sudden exit, she set off for Ann, needing to talk about the meeting- and more importantly, what could happen because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter: finished!  
> sorry it's short- i just wanted to start them off and give them a reason to be together... alone ... :#)  
> also, i had to include chris. who doesn't love his puppy-dog attitude? a bit ironic that he pairs them as a couple despite being the reason they can't be together in S3 hehe~ if you have any ideas about what could happen, feel free to comment/ ask them on my tumblr (same user)  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
